Snow Angels
by geekischic
Summary: A gust of cold air rushed in to greet her as she pushed open the glass doors, and when she looked up, she felt her breath catch in her throat. It was snowing outside. And it was absolutely beautiful. 13/Cameron


**A/N**: Wow! I actually managed to come up with a light and fluffy fic? And it's a _Christmas _story too? That's a pretty big accomplishment for me! (Normally I'm all about the angsty and dark stuff) Well, here it is: one of my few and rare fluffy fics (and my first fluffy House story!).

**A/N2:** A bit of an established relationship between Cameron and Thirteen.

-o0o-

_December 24__th_

It had been a rather slow day.

House, being his old grinchy self, had insisted on his team working on Christmas Eve. Remy was pretty sure he had been adamant about it purely to annoy them, but even still she had just bit her lip and came into work that morning. Lately she'd found that if she didn't argue with her boss's crazy antics it simply made life much easier.

And, of course, on the one day where they'd been forced to come into work, there weren't any interesting cases. They'd only had a plethora of clueless clinic patients to treat, all put under House's clinic hours, of course, and Remy had found herself shaking her head all day long. This was no way to spend the day before Christmas.

Now that it was the end of the day, she was more than happy to just shrug off her lab coat and pull on her winter one in preparation to go home. Kutner and Taub had bolted out the front doors the second it had turned five o'clock, but Remy had taken her time. She pulled on her hat over her soft brunette locks and slipped her gloves on before shutting off the lights in the conference room and heading out of the hospital. A gust of cold air rushed in to greet her as she pushed open the glass doors, and when she looked up from where she'd been fumbling to find her car keys, she felt her breath catch in her throat.

It was snowing outside.

And it was absolutely beautiful.

A good inch or two had already blanketed the ground, and more soft white snowflakes were gently floating down from the sky as the snow continued to come down. Glittering icicles hung from the edges of the hospital's roof, catching the light from the setting sun and glimmering like crystals. Remy watched her breath fog out in front of her in little white clouds and dissipate into the air as she watched it float away. The whole scene was one of the prettiest snow scenes she'd ever seen.

When had it started snowing? How could she have possibly forgotten to look outside the window the entire day, and only just now discover the wonderful snowstorm that was going to introduce Christmas Day? A delighted laugh left her lips as she ran out into the snow, spinning in a slow circle as she looked up at the swirling white flakes that showed no sign of stopping.

She'd always loved the snow. She remembered winter mornings where she'd wake up early just to peek outside her frosted window to see if a blanket of snow was there to greet her. She'd always loved watching the snowdrifts catch the sunlight and send shimmering displays across their surface. It had always been beautiful in her eye, and she knew that that wasn't going to change any time soon.

Remy felt a smile spread across her lips as her eyes took in the empty parking lot. Just in front of her, there was a long stretch of bright white snow, normally the grass filled courtyard. Suddenly she felt like a little kid again, and she couldn't overcome the sudden urge to run over to the snow laden ground and lay down in it.

After glancing around to make sure there was no one else around to see her acting like such a little kid, Remy dashed over to the courtyard and gently laid down on the ground. She closed her eyes as she felt the soft little snowflakes land on her cheeks and gather in her eyelashes, and she slowly moved her arms and legs back and forth to make a snow angel. Another gentle laugh left her lips as she felt the unmistakable happiness wash over her at the simple act of making a snow angel, something she hadn't done in so many years.

She opened her eyes and gazed up into the warm blue sky, reveling in the fact that more clouds were forming as the snow continued to heavily fall to the ground. Knowing her snow angel was complete, she began to sit up so she could view her handiwork, but was suddenly faced with the ever present problem of making a snow angel by yourself: you would always end up with a handprint in the middle of it from trying to stand up.

"Need some help?" Remy looked to her right at the unexpected voice and felt another smile spread across her lips at sight of the blonde doctor. "I think I do."

Cameron grinned as she walked over to Remy and leant out a hand. Remy grasped it and Cameron pulled her up, successfully avoiding the problem of the dreaded handprint in the center of the snow angel. Remy stood next to Cameron as she brushed the snow off her back, and they both gazed down at the snow angel Remy had made. Remy smiled as she looked into Cameron's eyes. "Look at that. A perfect snow angel."

Cameron brought her fingertips to Remy's cheek and gently brushed away a lock of her hair. "Yes, you are." She smiled warmly at Remy before softly bringing their lips together in a gentle kiss.

Remy felt another wave of warmth and happiness spread over her as Cameron kissed her so lovingly and tenderly. Maybe this would be a great Christmas after all.

**-End-**


End file.
